Hazel
by LRiesert-writer
Summary: Jackson just can't seem to stop thinking about her...please read and review probably will become a pairing at some point but certainly not fluff cuase Jackson and Lisa just don't strike me as all that fluffy
1. Jackson Thinks

**Author's Note:** I do not own Red Eye or any of its characters. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

Jackson sat staring out the window of his dusk damp apartment building. He looked out into the darkness cloaking the small city he now called home. He sat there for what seemed like hours just staring, staring and thinking.

He couldn't seem to escape the thoughts of her lately; in fact she seemed to be all he thought about. All he could smell was the faint scent of her perfume mixed with the sweat and exhaustion of fighting. All he could see were her dark hazel eyes, so accusing, as if she could see straight through all of his rough exterior and professionalism to the man he really was. All he could hear was her pleading voice saying "You don't have to do this….any of this."

All of these thoughts led him to where he was now, in a musky room staring at a city in shambles, and drowning in his own guilt. He hated her for that, her ability to make him feel. Lisa Riesert was the only woman, the only person in fact, who had ever succeeded in breaking him down, in making him regret.

He longed desperately to return the favor, to make her pay for what she had accomplished. He wanted her to regret her so called triumph. He wanted to forget her, to leave her damaged beyond repair, eternally broken so he could finally erase the image of her glaring down at him as he lay dying on the floor of her father's home.

He didn't die and even though he knew she knew that, he wanted her to feel what that really meant. She needed to understand what it meant to come so close to killing him and fail. He escaped the charges, the police, the sentencing, all of that was easy. Now all he needed to do was escape her and after planning for months on end he finally knew how he would do that. He would destroy her sense of reality and break her till the point that she begged for death, staring up at him, tears falling from those once accusing eyes as he looked down upon her.

She thought she had found his sense of compassion, she thought she had found his weak spot in his pity for her experience in the parking lot. As he buttoned his white dress shirt and slipped on his black suit jacket, he smiled. After what felt like years of planning he knew he was ready. He was ready to show Lisa who Jackson really was. He was ready to show her just how compassionless _**Jack**_ could be. With that final thought he locked the door behind him and made his way downstairs. He got in his car and drove to a place he was more than just a little acquainted with; his blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "I've missed you more than you know Leese."


	2. Strength

I beat him. I won. I survived. That's it, that's all anyone needs to know, I won. I'm alive. Ever since that day there has been this strength in me that I never felt before. It isn't like that day in the parking lot, not at all. After the parking lot incident I hid, I locked myself away, never trusting, never opening up, never, until I met him, until I met Jackson.

I opened up and he took advantage of me. He thought I was so easy to break, so easy to hurt. But he was wrong, and **I **proved that. I broke him and **I **will never be broken again.

I know he is out there, but I'm not afraid anymore. Let him find me. That vulnerable girl struggling for air is gone, she learned how to breathe, and she became me.

With that last sentence Lisa put the journal down and walked to her window. "COME FIND ME!" she yelled from the window. The cold breeze felt good against her warm skin and she reveled in it. She knew the wind was causing her robe to open slightly to reveal a bit of her nightgown but she didn't care. She savored the freedom and faced the world head on with a smile on her face, for the first time in her life. After enjoying the night air a few minutes longer Lisa finally went back inside.

Jackson watched this scene from his car, her beauty, her strength, never ceased to captivate him. It mesmerized him and yet infuriated him at the same time. She didn't curl into a ball after he escaped; she grew into someone ten times better than her former self. She dared him to find her. That was bold, bold and stupid. The stronger she was the more fun it would be to bring her new life crashing down around her. With that thought a familiar smirk spread across Jackson's lips. It was the same smirk he wore several times during the Red Eye flight and the feeling it gave him brought back delicious memories of a helpless little girl struggling to breathe.

"Oh I'll find you Lisa; I'll find that little girl that cries at the mere thought of what I could do, the one that shudders when I run my hands over her body, and once I find her, I'll break what's left into nothing." Jackson couldn't contain the grin spreading across his face and with that same glint of excitement in his cerulean eyes; he shut his car door and made his way to the front steps of her home.


End file.
